


Bungle In The Jungle

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes action movies.  Tony likes comedies.  Sometimes they find a happy medium.  And, as always, Tony is incredibly bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bungle In The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This will only make sense if you've seen 'Tropic Thunder' and observed the true glory that is Robert Downey Jr.

Clint pushed open the front door. He was exhausted after his mission, which had run a week longer than planned. “Tony?”

“In here,” Tony called. Clint headed towards the sound of his voice, and found Tony in the living room, watching TV. 

“Hey.” He leaned in and gave Tony a kiss. “Whatcha watching?” Clint looked up at the screen. There were five men in military garb trekking through the jungle. “Hey!” He looked to Tony, eyes wide. “You’re watching a war film without me? An _action film_ without me?!”

“What?” Tony looked up at Clint. “You were gone! You’ve been gone for two weeks! I got bored! And I told you……spy movies and action movies remind me of you.”

Clint was pouting. “You watched an action movie without me.”

“Oh, shut up. We can watch it again. I don’t mind. It’s really funny.”

“Oh yeah? A funny action movie?” Clint flopped on the couch beside Tony. “Sounds good. What’s it called?” Tony held up the case. “ _Tropic Thunder_ ,” Clint read aloud. The cover of the case was certainly eye-catching. And bizarre.

“Yea. And it’s HILARIOUS. Hey, hey.” Tony pointed, waving a finger at the screen. “Check out that guy. Doesn’t he look just like me if I were black?” Clint looked at his boyfriend. Tony was grinning, but it was clear that he was completely serious.

Clint just stared at Tony. “……you know, sometimes I worry about you.” 

 

**~fin~**


End file.
